You Are Mine
by Roxius
Summary: Very AU fic with major OOCness. A seme!HinataXuke!Sakura shoujo ai, yuri fic. Please R & R! Please at least read and review the first two chapters, because that's where all the YURI is! Naruto FTW! HinaSaku.
1. Start

Haruno Sakura sighed pitifully and buried her head into her knees as the gentle waves ebbed and flowed against the sandy beach. Her eyes were red from crying. The sun was beginning to fall now, but Sakura didn't care. Even if she went home, it wouldn't take away the confusion and mixed emotions that were running through her mind.

Her thoughts were completely wrapped around the single event that had happened that day that changed her life: Hyuga Hinata, one of the biggest bitches in the school, had admitted her lover for her in the worst way.

Closing her eyes, Sakura thought back...

* * *

_Everyone had already gone to lunch, but one person was already preparing for next period. Sakura was busy taking out her books for Ninja History out of her locker when a seductive voice from behind said, "Hello there, Sakura-chan..."_

_She didn't even need to turn around to tell it was Hinata; the uncomfortable chills crawling up her spine were enough. _

_Hyuga Hinata was well known throughout Konoha High as a punk and a bitch; she even had her own small female gang, which her little sister Hanabi was second-in-command of. She always wore tattered clothes, chains on her pants, and her hair was always a bit messy and short. She even wore a spike collar. She was also slender and well-built, with nice-sized breasts and a tight ass. Despite being the same age as Sakura, she was a bit taller, mainly due to her platform shoes. _

_In the past, Hinata and her groupies were caught several times for smoking out in the school parking lot. Along with all of that, she also had a tattoo of a red Chinese dragon going up her right forearm. _

_Sakura, who was a teacher's pet and A+ student, wanted nothing to do with her. Sakura disliked people who shirked their duties or who failed tests because she was secretly vain and a perfectionist. This may be one of the reasons she was one of Hinata's favorite people to pick on. She would either smack her around, steal her wallet, or even punch her in the crotch. Sakura didn't like Hinata at all._

_"...What do you want, Hyuga-san? I'm getting ready for class..." Sakura replied, her back still turned to the other girl. _

_"Oh, Sakura-chan, why do you have to speak so coldly to me?" Hinata asked with a slight giggle, "You know I just want to be friends with you..."_

_Sakura turned around to face Hinata; the Hyuga girl was wearing rather cheap make-up, Sakura noted mentally, as if something like that was important._

_"Hinata-chan, if you wanted to be friends with me, then there would have been no need for all that torment you put me through day after day after day!" Sakura snapped, her temper growing thin._

_Hinata smiled innocently and pushed Sakura up against the lockers._

_"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"_

_"Something I suddenly felt like doing...shut up and enjoy it..."_

_Then, without any other warning, Hinata pressed her plump lips against Sakura's. The Hyuga's tongue flailed about inside Sakura's mouth, and a trail of saliva hung from their lips when they seperated for a breath of air._

_Before Sakura could even cry out, Hinata went back in again, and the kisses became more and more passionate. Pressing one arm up against the top of the lockers, Hinata used her free hand to grope Sakura's right breast, squeezing it gently in her fingers._

_Hinata smirked when she felt Sakura's nipples perk up._

_"You...like it, don't you?" Hinata purred during a breath for air._

_Sakura looked like she was going to start crying. Stammering, she asked, "W-W-Why are you doing this...? Don't...don't you hate me? Please...stop. I'm begging you..."_

_Hinata smiled at Sakura's downcast expression. "My dear...didn't you ever hear the saying: 'you always hurt the one you love'? Well, I love you...deeply."_

_"You're...you're...you're a lesbian, then?"_

_"Yes, Sakura. I am a lesbian. A lesbian who's head over heels in love with you. And you're a lesbian, too. At least...I'll make you become one."_

_Sakura let out a small groan as Hinata pulled her into another passionate kiss once again. She tried to fight the urges swelling up inside of her, but it was difficult. She could feel her tongue wrapping around Hinata's and hitting against it. The Hyuga girl was too good of a kisser for Sakura to hold back._

_"Aahhh..."_

_A trail of opaque liquid slid down Sakura's thigh, and Hinata's eyes seemed to flicker with delight for a moment. _

_"That was easier than I thought, turning you into a lesbian." Hinata chided as she wiped some of the liquid off onto her hand, and then she her fingers clean. _

_Sakura's back ran down the locker and she fell down on her ass, her eyes wide at what had just happened to her. She was still feeling wet down at her crotch, and she wanted to scream. 'I...I actually had an orgasm! And it was from Hinata kissing me! Oh my god...'_

_Patting the poor pink-haired girl on the cheek playfully, Hinata said, "If you ever want that feeling again, come and see me. Then we can start going out...okay? Here's my phone number." Taking out a small piece of paper, Hinata slipped it into Sakura's pocket._

_And with that, the crazy lesbian bitch spun around on her heels and walked off down the hall, leaving Sakura to sob loudly to herself..._

* * *

Sakura drew some pictures in the sand with her finger as she thought about it over and over.

'Hinata...she's such a bitch; I hate her so much, but...she's so amazing and beautiful and...a damn good kisser! Seriously, I'm getting so horny just thinking about her right now! ...God, she really did turn me into a lesbian! Or maybe I'm just a masochist. I probably am...damn her!'

Scooping up a handful of sand, Sakura finally came to a decision. Tossing the sand out onto the side, Sakura pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and read it: it was Hinata's phone number.

Hoping for the best, Sakura took out her cellphone and punched in the numbers.

"Hello, Hinata...um...this is Sakura. Can you come and meet me at the beach?"

'Hopefully we can work everything out and have a REAL relationship!' Sakura thought when she finished her call.

By the time Hinata finally arrived, the sun had gone down and the moon shone brightly in the night sky.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. You wanted to see me?" Hinata asked as she walked onto the beach, a deviant smirk on her lips. A lone cigarette was also hanging out of the corner of her mouth, but she soon disposed of it.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura said, "Hinata...if you really want me, if you truly love me like you say...maybe we can be together..."

Hinata pumped her fists in the air and exclaimed, "YES! I KNEW ALL THOSE KISSING LESSONS WOULD PAY OFF!"

Sakura put up a hand to stop her. "But..." Sakura continued, "You promise not to mistreat me anymore, right? You won't...you won't hurt me anymore?"

Hinata chuckled. "Why the hell would I hurt my girlfriend? Anyway, I'm glad you didn't tell the principal or anyone about what I did. I got in trouble for making out with Kurenai-sempai once..."

"...Isn't she married to Asuma-sempai?" Sakura asked.

Hinata snickered to herself, but she didn't give any direct reply.

Silence, and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. And finally...

"Hinata...kiss me again." Sakura said quietly.

Hinata didn't want to disappoint, so she did as was asked of her.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know there is no beach in Konoha, but this is AU, okay? Also, should there be another chapter? Like a epilogue?


	2. Coming Out

A/N: Is it just me, or does a punk/bitchy/gang leader Hinata sound kind of hot? By the way, this is only just an epilogue for the oneshot chapter. Sorry if you expected a whole 20-chapter fic or something. Please review, people!! I also like how I have all of Hinata's gang members call her 'boss'.

Maybe though, just maybe, I MIGHT continue the fic if I get enough reviews and positive feedback about it so far.

* * *

The next day, during lunch break at Konoha High, Hinata and Sakura came out as a couple to all of their friends. Since Hinata's friends already knew of her lesbian tendencies and the fact that they would be much more accepting of Sakura's sexuality as well, they talked to them first about it.

Inuzaka Kiba, who was one of Hinata's few male friends and a member of her 'gang', was the first on their list. Kiba was basically the 'right arm' of the gang, working under both Hinata and Hanabi. He and Hinata had been friends since childhood and he cares about the Hyuga girl like a sister. Kiba was also the first person Hinata came out to a few months back.

After having Hinata explain the situation to him, Kiba tossed his empty pudding cup over his shoulder and asked, "So...let me get this straight. You and this homely chick are going out, boss? Damn...that's kinda hard to wrap m' mind around, ya know? Ain't that right, Akamaru?"

From within Kiba's jacket popped out the head of a small puppy dog, who barked in agreement to his master's words.

"Sakura is not 'homely' in any way, you idiot!" Hinata snapped, and she threw her plastic fork at Kiba's head.

The dog-obsessed boy easily dodged the projectile and he continued saying, "I-I'm sorry, boss. Didn't mean it like that. I, uh...oh, there's Shino!" Standing up, Kiba waved over another one of Hinata's male friends.

Like Kiba, Aburame Shino was a member of Hinata's gang. Although his glasses and thin, lanky frame make him appear weak, Shino is actually the second strongest person in the gang, the strongest being Hinata herself. He was also a skilled technical wiz.

"Yo, boss! Wassup?" Shino remarked as he took a seat beside Kiba.

Smirking slightly, Hinata coughed into her fist and pointed out that Haruno Sakura was sitting next to her.

"Oh, yo, homely girl! Wassup?" Shino remarked when he noticed the pink-haired girl.

"Uh...hello." Sakura replied nervously.

Growling, Hinata smacked him across the head and snapped, "SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE'S NOT HOMELY IN ANY WAY! JESUS, SHINO, I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMART GUY IN OUR GANG!"

"GAH! YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT? SERIOUSLY?" Shino exclaimed, his glasses falling off and landing in his coleslaw. He had very pretty icy blue eyes, Sakura noted.

"So...since you guys are a gang," Sakura asked warily, "Does that mean you guys deal with drugs and guns and things?"

Both Shino and Kiba looked at her, then at each other before bursting out into laughter.

To end Sakura's confusion, Kiba tried to calm down as he replied, "Heh heh...n-no, the most we've ever delved into the whole 'drug' business is use filtered cigarettes. We only have four members of our group, anyway. We're basically kind of harmless besides the whole 'rule-the-school-and-beat-up-the-losers' thing. We won't force you to do cocaine or anything, especially since the boss is against it."

'Yeah...and I was one of those losers you beat up...' Sakura thought with a roll of her eyes.

"We're good people, believe us, Sakura-chan. We totally accept you, because whatever the boss likes, we like...or something similar to that." Shino said as he wiped off his glasses before putting them back over his eyes.

"Do you guys know where Hanabi is?" Hinata asked her two friends.

Shino thought for a moment. "Uh...I think she had to go to the Principal's office after pulling a knife out on the teacher."

"AGAIN?!" cried Hinata.

'These people are dangerous!' Sakura realized.

Sighing, Hinata got up from her seat.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan...let's just go and see your friends so we can get this whole charade over with. I really wanna make out again soon...I want to eat Basmati rice off your chest...ooh...I love being dominant..." the black-haired girl moaned in a whiny voice as she and Sakura bid goodbye to Kiba and Shino.

"Don't worry. We will soon enough, babe!" Sakura chirped with a cute smile, making Hinata even more excited for what was to come.

As the two girls entered the main school building, Hinata turned to her lover and asked, "Yeah...who were your friends again? Do we really need to tell them?"

"Yes!" Sakura replied, "I would hate to keep something this big from them. They've all been my friends since elementary school and I care deeply for all of them."

"...Not as deep as you care about ME, right?" Hinata asked, almost threateningly.

"Can we just hurry up and get this over with like you wanted to?" Sakura snapped back.

"Fine, fine." Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Without even lighting it, she just stuck it in between her lips and sucked on it like it was a lollipop.

Noticing Sakura's disturbed stare, she asked, "...What?"

Shaking her mind off it, Sakura replied, "It's...it's nothing. Look, my friends are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino. I'm also on pretty good terms with Kakashi-sensei, too."

Hinata scowled at the mention of Naruto's name. "I can't believe you actually like hanging around with that mentally-challenged little dipstick; he pisses me off so much you wouldn't believe it. Plus, I also think he's really creepy. Do I really have to see him?"

Sakura glared at her lover and nodded. Hinata let out a groan of annoyance, but she didn't argue about it any further.

Afer walking a while, the two girls found Uchiha Sasuke sitting on the ground with his back to his locker, reading a black book. His dinky pair of glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose, and the boy had to push them back up every now and then to keep them from slipping off. Although they never spoke, Hinata knew a good deal about Sasuke. The main thing she knew, though, was that there was a very high probability that he was gay. And his hair used to be the color of strained peaches, but that wasn't important.

"Hello, Sasu-kun!" Sakura said to get his attention.

Looking up from his book, Sasuke smiled and said, "Ah, hello, Sakura-chan. How are y - Ahh...!" The bespectacled boy froze up when he saw Hinata's towering form behind the pink-haired girl.

Standing up, Sasuke brushed himself off and nervously asked, "Er...Sakura, do you know that Hyuga Hinata is standing right behind you?"

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I know...she's my girlfriend now."

"Actually," Hinata interjected, "it's more like YOU'RE my girlfriend now."

Sasuke took off his glasses and stared at the two girls for a moment. Then, he put them back on and said, "I'm...very happy for you, Sakura-chan. Enjoy your new life with Hinata and her gang of thugs. If you ever get caught for smuggling marijuana, don't expect me to vouch for you." And with that, he turned around and walked away.

"Sasu-kun..." Sakura said sadly to herself; she was about to start to run after him, but Hinata grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked her.

"I was going to go and apologize-" Sakura began.

Turning the pink-haired girl to face her, Hinata quickly snapped, "Apologize? Why the hell should you apologize? What the hell do you need to apologize for? For being gay? Listen, Sakura, I think he's upset because...he believes that you'll get hurt being with me, which is complete and utter bullshit. Give him a while and he'll come through. I'm sure of it."

Sakura believed in her lover's words, so they went to find Naruto next, much to Hinata's chagrin.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was busy up on the school roof, shooting down morning doves with his slingshot, when Sakura and Hinata confronted him. Like always, the blond boy was wearing a bandanna around his head that he claimed was a 'ninja headband'. He even drew the Konoha High school symbol on it with a permanent marker. The strange kid even had a habit of keeping his eyes closed alot of the time and shouting out "DATTEBAYO" at random intervals.

Instead of the usual school attire, Naruto wore a pair of blue jeans that had been cut to resemble shorts, and a simple sleeveless T-shirt.

"D-Dattebayo..." Naruto muttered quietly to himself as the two girls approached.

'Oh my god...he's so creepy...just don't look at his face...just don't look at his face...just don't look at his face...' Hinata told herself.

"Uh...Naru-kun?" Sakura said aloud.

Naruto gasped and jumped up to his feet. Spinning around to face them, he cried, "S-Sakura-chan, please! T-T-This isn't w-what it l-looks like! I-I'm not shooting birds with my s-s-slingshot again! I swear! Please...don't tell on me again! I cannot bear it, I tell you!"

"Naru-kun, you're not in trouble. Calm down..." Sakura said, holding up her palms.

After a moment, Naruto regained his composure and asked in a snooty tone, "So, what do you girls want? Haruno Sakura and...Hyuga Hinata? Oh fuck! S-Sakura, you told them that I was the one who stole a pack of her cigarettes, didn't you? Didn't you? You did, didn't you? Why, Sakura, why?"

"IT WAS YOU?" Hinata exclaimed.

Throwing her hands in the air, Sakura shouted, "EVERYONE, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

"...Geez, don't got to be so loud." Naruto muttered, rubbing his ear in pain.

"Naruto, listen, me and Hinata-chan...we're together!" Sakura explained to her possibly-diagnosed-with-ADHD friend, "You know...like how Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are TOGETHER. Y'know?"

Naruto thought about it, and then grinned widely. "Oh, so you two are dykes? Awesome! Can I watch you guys make out?"

"HELL NO!" Sakura snapped, "JUST FOR ASKING THAT, I'M GOING TO THE OFFICE ABOUT HOW YOU'RE SHOOTING MORNING DOVES AGAIN!"

"DAMMIT! MY DREAMS OF DATE RAPE HAVE BEEN SHATTERED!" Naruto cried, slamming his fist on the ground in frustration.

Now that they were finished with Naruto, Ino was the last person Sakura and Hinata needed to see. However, it wasn't going to end up being as easy as they had hoped...

* * *

"Since she's not as flamingly gay as Sasuke or as fucked up as Naruto, I figure Ino is normal, right? Please tell me she's normal!" Hinata begged as she and Sakura waited outside of the school for Ino; the school day had ended, but Ino always stayed behind to help Kakashi-sensei lock up.

"Well...she's not as freaky as Naruto..." Sakura replied meekily.

Suddenly, the school doors swung open and Kakashi-sensei walked out...followed by a woman with long blonde hair. She was carrying a purple backpack over her shoulder and was busy texting someone on her cellphone. Unlike the other two friends of Sakura, Hinata had never heard anything bad about the Yamanaka girl...she hadn't heard anything good about her either, though.

Sakura waved the girl over and said, "Ino, I have something I need to tell you..."

Ino smiled and replied, "There's no need, Sakura-chan. Sasu-kun told me already, and Naru-kun did as well soon after him..."

"What? Dammit...I wanted to tell you." Sakura whimpered.

"So, how long have you and Hinata been together?" Ino questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

Sakura blushed and was about to reply when Hinata spoke up. "We've only been together a few days, actually. After she fell victim to my...amazing kissing skills."

"Oh really?" Ino asked, moving closer to the Hyuga girl, "Why don't...why don't you just show me how good you are at kissing? Hmm? I bet you are as good as you claim..."

'Holy crap...she's hitting on me!' Hinata realized with a gasp.

Sakura noticed this, so she jumped in between the two girls and snapped, "So, Ino, how do you feel? About me? About Hinata? About me and Hinata? Together? JUST TELL US SO WE CAN LEAVE AND GO MAKE-OUT!"

"Yeah! That's what I want to do too!" Hinata added.

"You know me; I never have much to say. However, I'm very happy for you two. Tell me everything later, Sakura-chan..." Ino said, and then she walked away.

As she watched her friend's retreating form, Sakura said, "Hmm...that was really weird. Ino's never acted THAT strange before..."

Hinata wasn't sure what to say; she was still thinking about how Ino flirted with her.

Shrugging, Sakura took her lover by the hand and the two of them headed for their favorite spot: the beach. Looking over her shoulder, Hinata took one last look at Ino and sighed.

'God...when she was so close then...why did I actually feel compelled to kiss her?'

Hinata shook those thoughts out of her mind and focused all her attention on Sakura, the one person she truly loved...


	3. Meet the Family NEW Version

A/N: I realized I was not happy with how I was managing this fic with what went on at the end of this chapter and all of chapter 4, so I'm starting over from this chapter and changing the plot around a bit so that there can be more chapters with Sakura and Hinata's growing relationship as well as actually making characters such as Kiba, Shino and Ino more important. There were still be some of that crazy lemon shit, but not until later. So please review!

FYI, 'itoko' means 'cousin'.

* * *

_Things left off with Sakura and Hinata going to the beach to spend some time together..._

Sakura let the smell of the ocean air fill her nostrils as the two girls stepped onto the beach.

"This is where we first became a couple," Hinata reminisced happily, "it feels like it was only yesterday..."

"It WAS only yesterday." Sakura remarked.

"Does it really matter? Time is nothing compared to love..." replied the Hyuga girl with a dreamy look in her eyes. Closing her eyes, she then leaned in and pressed her red glistening lips against Sakura's, who was more than willing to accept it.

The kisses grew in power and they let loose groans of passion during second-long breaks to catch breath. Sakura's legs gave way and she fell to her knees, and Hinata followed her, their lips barely ever separating.

"Mmm...oh...oh, Hinata..."

Hinata slid her hand up Sakura's shirt and gently groped her right breast.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

As they finished their last heated kiss, Sakura and Hinata separated and laid on the sand together, staring up at the wide blue sky.

'It feels good to be alive...and with the person I love.' Hinata thought with a happy sigh.

Sakura watched a seagull pass overhead before she said, "Hinata...um...I...I have a question..."

Sitting up, Hinata replied, "Yes? what is it?"

"Uh...do you...do you think I can come over to your house?" Sakura finally blurted out after a moment of hesitation.

Instead of answering, Hinata lifted herself to a stand and stuffed her hands in her pockets. Sakura stared at her, awaiting some sort of response.

The Hyuga girl stared out at the ocean for about a minute, then looked down at Sakura and asked, "...Why do you want to do that?"

Sakura shrugged as she got to her feet. "I dunno. I just...I just thought maybe I could learn more about you, so I can feel more comfortable around you. You understand, right?"

When it looked like Hinata was about to say no, Sakura quickly flashed a cute grin, and the other girl couldn't keep herself from being drawn in by the cuteness of it all.

In the end, the two of them made their way to the Hyuga household, with a begrudged Hinata leading the way.

Unlike Sakura's home, which was located within Konoha itself, Hinata lived in a mansion-like estate just outside the city boarders.

About halfway up the grassy knoll to the house, Sakura could make out the sounds of two people screaming at each other. Hinata seemed to have heard it as well, as she just sighed and shook her head.

"I apologize, Sakura-chan," Hinata said, "I was hoping my father would be out of town on business again today, but it seems I was wrong."

"Who is it he's yelling at?" Sakura asked.

"It's Neji-itoko. He and daddy are arguing about his girlfriend again." replied a voice from behind them.

Hinata and Sakura spun around and saw Hanabi standing before them, clutching a small blood-stained butter knife in her left hand.

"Yo, boss! Wassup?" Hanabi said loudly, making a saluting pose to Hinata.

"Hanabi, what are you doing with that knife?" Hinata asked in a serious tone, "I heard you were sent to the Principal again. What the hell were you thinking, young lady?"

Blushing, Sakura thought, 'Wow...I didn't know Hinata took her role as an older sister so seriously...I'm impressed!'

Hanabi quickly hid the knife behind her back and exclaimed, "Nee-chan, I wasn't doing anything bad! I wasn't even trying to stab anyone! I was only messing around with the geckos that hide in the grass by the school!"

"Oh...okay then." Hinata replied, and she left it as that.

'I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED!' Sakura thought, slapping her palm against her face in disappointment.

As the three of them reached the gateway into the estate, Sakura asked the two Hyuga siblings, "Why is your father dealing with this Neji person, especially if he's just your cousin?"

"My father's brother and his wife, Neji's parents, were murdered a few years back," Hinata explained, "Since Neji's only family members were his uncle, my father, he ended up being adopted into our family and now I consider him more of a 'brother' than a 'cousin'. Not long after that, my father found out that our mother had been having an affair, and she ran off with him. That trauma had left my father very paranoid and untrusting towards people who are in relationships, and he'll jump to any likely conclusion. He and Neji have been on bad terms with one another since he found out that Neji's been dating this girl named Tenten. For some reason, my father thinks that Tenten is planning on suckering Neji out of all his money and then leaving him. It's totally ridiculous."

Sakura seemed to recall seeing the names 'Neji' and 'Tenten' in the Konoha High school roster, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Yeah, and he's the only one in our household who doesn't know Hinata's a lesbian! Even Tenten knows!" Hanabi added in, snickering to herself.

"Wow, really?" Sakura gasped, now being to feel more and more uncomfortable about meeting Hinata's father.

Hinata grabbed the pink-haired girl by the hand and said, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan; if that grumpy old bastard tries anything, I'll protect you!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile at that.

After punching in the security number, the gates slowly creaked open. Sakura stared at the large fountain in the middle of the frontyard garden for a moment, and then ran up to Hinata and Hanabi, who were already at the front door. The double doors were made out of redwood, and a set of custom-made golden handlebars had been built into the wood.

Hinata pulled a small key out of her pocket, and inserted it into lock. She turned the key once, and then placed it back into her pocket. Then, as she turned the handle and opened the door...

...a man around his 50s with long raven-black hair and white eyes in a gray kimono flew out of nowhere from inside the house and smashed the bottom of his left foot against Hinata's face, sending the girl flying through the air and crashing into the water of the fountain.

Sakura let out a scream and ran to help her lover, while Hanabi just stood there in complete shock. Standing up, the man who had kicked Hinata cracked his neck and grunted. He seemed to have sustained no injuries from the landing, although he had fallen face-first into the rock tiles after the kick.

"Sorry," he said in a careless tone, "that kick was meant for Neji..."

Just as Sakura reached the fountain, Hinata leaped out and was running at the man at full speed, her eyes practically alight with the flames of rage. Droplets of water flew off of her clothes and skin and hair as she ran.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bending down, and still running, Hinata thrust her left palm forward. However, the man reached over and grabbed her by the wrist before anyone could even blink. Then, Hinata tried kicking him in the side of the head, but the man stopped that attack with his other hand.

Smirking, the man mocked, "You still have alot to learn, little girl."

Hinata clenched her teeth and struggled to free herself, but it was to no avail. The man seemed to be about to land the final strike, using his own forehead, when suddenly a younger man with long dark-brown hair flew out of the house and landed his own flying kick right in the back of the older man's head.

"GUHH!" the older man let out a struggled cry and Hinata fell out of his grasp.

"T-Thanks, Neji..." Hinata said to the man with long dark-brown hair, who smiled back at her in response.

However, it seemed the older man wasn't out for the count yet.

"DAMN YOU, NNNNNNNEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJIIIII!!" he shouted, and just as he was about to attack Neji, their little fight was interrupted...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Sakura shouted so loudly, that even Kakashi-sensei was able to hear her all the way from his bedroom back in town, while he and Iruka-sensei were having dirty man sex.

Running up to Hinata, Sakura quickly asked, "...Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded and muttered, "Yeah. I'm...I'm fine..."

Getting up, Hinata brushed herself off and, pointing to the two men behind her who had just begun to strangle each other, she said, "Sakura-chan...I'd like you to my father and cousin, Hyuga Hiashi and Hyuga Neji respectively."

Hyuga Hiashi heard this and, still being strangled, exclaimed, "HEY, DON'T YOU EVER SAY MY NAME IN THE SAME SENTENCE AS THIS BASTARD'S!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU JUST AERIAL-KICKED YOUR OWN DAUGHTER, AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU'RE THE BASTARD!" Neji snapped.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'Thank god Hinata isn't the crazy one in the family...' she thought in relief.

Hiashi and Neji continued to strangle one another, even as they led Sakura, Hinata and Hanabi into the mansion...

* * *

A huge chandelier hung high on the ceiling over the main staircase of the house. Every room Sakura passed through had white walls, and there wasn't a single scratch or smudge or bruise on the dried paint. The floor was covered with a soft rug-like fabric that had a color similar to clood. All different kinds of plant and statue decorations were evident all over the ground floor of the house, and Sakura was amazed by all of it.

The room they came to and sat down in was a wide room with bookshelves pushed up against the walls, covering every inch of it. Against the middle wall was a huge wide-screen TV. Taking seats on the fancy-looking couch together, Sakura and Hinata waited for Hiashi and Neji to finally stop trying to kill each other for a moment so they could converse.

As soon as Hiashi sat down, he reached into the innards of the couch and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. He opened it with a loud CRACK, took a sip, and then asked, "So, who's this homely girl you brought here, Hinata? Is she...your girlfriend?"

Although he had said that last part as a joke, it sent a nervous chill through both girls' hearts.

Shaking her head nervously, Hinata replied, "N-No...of course not, otosan. She's just a friend of mine. She wanted to come and see my house. That's all. Her name is Haruno Sakura."

'Hmm...I guess Hinata only really calls her father 'otosan' when actually speaking to him out of fear...' Sakura noticed.

"Why, pray tell, would she want to do something as idiotic as that? Is she stupid or something? Are you stupid, Harubo Sakumo?" Hiashi snarled. It was easy to see that this man had no problems with insulting guests out right, whether they be someone else's or his own. He also seemed to have a problem with names.

"Actually," Sakura replied, acting as polite as possible, "I currently have the top grades in all of my classes. I'm really anything BUT stupid, if I do say so myself."

Hiashi scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Liste here, Subobo, if you are dating my daughter...I want you to know that I do not approve and you'll never get any of our money! Never!"

"She's not dating me, dad! She's just a friend!" Hinata exclaimed, her face flustered.

"Of course she is!" Hiashi snapped like it was obvious, "You're both girls. Don't be foolish!"

"But...but you just said-"

"I SAID DON'T BE FOOLISH!" Hiashi barked, causing Hinata to shrink back in fear.

Neji shook his head and muttered, "Once again, FATHER, you go and prove your utter stupidity in front of other people without even realizing it..."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, YOU GODDAMN WHORE-CHASER?" Hiashi screamed, waving the beer bottle dangerously close to Neji's face.

"TENTEN IS NOT A WHORE, YOU SON OF A BITCH! TAKE IT BACK!" Neji screamed back. He was fully prepared to conduct another assault on the man he once considered his 'uncle'.

Noticing the nervous look on poor Sakura's face, Hinata grimaced and said, "M...Maybe I should just take Sakura home. It's g-getting pretty late, anyway..."

Hiashi seemed to like that idea. "Yes, that sounds good! Get her out of here! However...Neji will walk James home!"

"But...why?"

"I SAID NEJI WILL WALK JAMES HOME! YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM...NOW! YOU TOO, HANABI!" Hiashi ordered, and he stomped off to drink his alcohol in peace.

Walking up to the two girls, Neji said, "...I'll do it, but only so that you don't get in trouble with that bastard, Hinata-chan. Plus, I would like to ask Sakura a few things, too..."

Sighing, Hinata lead Sakura to the door and kissed the pink-haired girl quickly on the lips.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

Sakura shook her head and replied, "No, it's okay. As long as you're still you, I couldn't care less about this..."

Hinata smiled sadly and then walked upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. "I don't see why I have to go to my room too..." Hanabi muttered out loud as she ran into her respective bedroom as well.

* * *

"I'm...I'm really sorry about ruining things back there." Neji remarked once he and Sakura had closed the mansion's gates behind them.

"It's okay, really. I feel bad that your father is...is..." Sakura struggled to think of the right word to say without being too blunt.

"...A fuckin' bastard?" Neji said.

"Yeah, a...a bastard."

Neji shrugged and put his hands behind his head as he walked. "I hate watching him act like that, and to say such things, especially about Tenten. I'm really sensitive when it comes to talking about her..."

"You must really like her!" Sakura replied with a smile.

"Yeah...she's really great. Nice and beautiful...like an angel from heaven..." Neji said this with a heavy sigh, and a glaze seemed to have formed over his eyes.

Since it seemed Neji was going to be 'out of it' for the rest of the day, Sakura just ran ahead and went home, excited for what tomorrow would bring, when she could be with Hinata again...


	4. Birth of Darkness

A/N: This fic is going to end up being my most perverted, M-rated story ever! Seriously! Also, don't expect make-out scenes and the like in every chapter for right now, but please review! I'd appreciate it...and it'd influence me to write more!

* * *

Without warning, at around 10 pm, a heavy rainstorm hit all of Konoha. The night skies were completely covered in dark clouds, and the droplets of water poured down onto the Earth with tremendous speed and force. Anyone who was still outside quickly rushed for shelter, and even the various urban animals living around the city took refuge as well.

"Ahh...ahh..."

By the time everyone was gone from the streets, a small figure stepped out from an alleyway...it was a girl with long red hair, and she was completely nude. A trail of dry blood was evident running down the right side of her head. She also had a black eye, and several of her teeth were missing. Finally, as a flash of light burst through the sky, for an instant it could be seen that paperclips had been attached to her nipples by force.

Raising a hand to her face, the girl winced as she stared at her fingers, where blood was pouring from where fingernails had once resided.

A small drop of white fluid dropped from her crotch and hit the ground with a splat, but it obviously went unnoticed over the sound of the downpour.

"I...I have to get away..." she muttered out loud to herself.

After looking both ways of the street for a moment, the girl made a run for it. She didn't care about the freezing cold rain hitting against her bare skin, or the small shard of glass that caught itself in her foot. All she wanted to do was get home as soon as possible...

...but then car lights flashed on behind her, and she spun around to see a large black vehicle speeding towards her.

The girl let out a scream and threw her hands over her head, but the car screeched to a stop when it was only about a few feet from hitting her. The doors of the car swung open, and several tall men in black suits stepped out. One had long blond hair, another had short red hair, a third one had strange blue skin and spiky hair, one had black hair and looked very pretty, one of them had white hair, another had stitches all over his face, one had green hair and black-white skin, the second-to-last one had long black hair and pale white skin, and the last, most menacing-looking one, had a row of piercings upside both sides of his nose and messy orange hair.

Then, a woman came out, holding an umbrella.

She looked to be around her early 30s or late 20s, and she had silky blue hair that was kept together in a bundle by a small white flower she wore as an accessory. A small round metallic object was underneath her bottom lip. Like the men, she also wore a suit, and it formed nicely around her curves. Turning her sights to the naked girl, the woman's eyes seemed to light up, and she smiled warmly at her.

"Why...there you are! I was looking all over for you!" The woman said.

Immediately realizing who this strange woman was, the girl shrieked and tried to run away, but the man with pale skin pulled out a pistol and shot her in the leg, causing her to fall to the ground and cry out in pain.

"You got hurt because you tried to run...what a naughty girl..." the blue-haired woman mocked as she walked over to the naked girl.

The girl raised her head; it was covered in a mix of dirt, tears and blood. She was shaking all over, and tried to form words, but her immense fear seemed to have disabled her ability to speak. Seeing this poor girl's horrified face, the blue-haired woman shook her head and chuckled to herself.

"What was your designation number again?" the woman asked herself, tapping her chin for emphasis, "Oh yes...it was #1223, wasn't it? Very well...come, #1223. Your 'customer' told me that he wasn't satisfied...we can't let you get away with embarrassing my company like that, can we? C'mon...your punishment is waiting..."

The shivering nude girl had no choice but to take the woman's hand and allow herself to be dragged into the car, which, after all the men in suits piled in, drove off to god knows where...

* * *

By morning, the rain had ceased and the sun was glowing brightly in the sky. A small robin flew by as Sakura swung the door open and ran outside to head for school.

"Goodbye, mom! Goodbye, dad! See you later!" Sakura called to her parents before dashing around the corner. As she had expected, Hinata was waiting for her, along with Kiba...and Shino...and Hanabi. Also, Akamaru was there too, and he wasn't on a leash like usual.

"G'morning, love." Hinata purred as she kissed her girlfriend on the forehead.

"...Why are THEY here?" Sakura asked, pointing at Hinata's gang members, "I was hoping we'd get to walk to school together...just the two of us..."

"B-But...but I always walk with them, ever since we were little! C'mon, Sakura-chan, don't be maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Hinata whined, smashing Sakura's face against her breasts as a way just to make sure the pink-haired girl wouldn't be mad at her. Sakura wasn't mad at all, but she did enjoy rubbing her face in Hinata's boobs.

Kiba chuckled and exclaimed, "I'd never thought I'd get to see a real lesbian drama-fest! This is the best! Bwa ha ha ha hah!"

"Why the hell are you laughing like that? You sound like a douchebag..." Shino commented as he took out his cigarette and breathed out a puff of smoke.

Kiba grunted and flashed an angry glare at the stoic, bespectacled boy. 'Damn him!' he thought, 'How did he know that that's what a douchebag sounds like?'

From thoughts like these, it's easy to tell that Kiba isn't exactly the smartest guy in the bunch. Somehow, though, he usually got better grades than Hinata AND Shino.

"Hold on! You don't walk with your friends to school?" Hinata asked once things calmed down for a bit between the two girls.

Sakura shook her head and explained, "We all live practically on the opposite sides of town, so we only really see each other at school nowadays. My house is the closest of ours to the school, so Naruto and Sasuke are driven to school, and Ino still walks anyway for exercise or something..."

For the first time in a while, Hinata remembered about Ino and how the blonde seemed interested in testing out the Hyuga girl's kissing abilities.

'Maybe she's a lesbian too...but why did I feel so enticed by her presence, despite the fact that I love Sakura-chan with all my heart and soul?' Hinata wondered as all four of them continued walking to school together.

When they entered the main building, the Principal's voice came out from over the intercom.

"Uh...good morning, student body and faculty. Err...t-today, we have had the misfortune of learning that o-one of our b-b-beloved students, Tayuya, had passed away last night. Later today we will be holding a ceremony in her honor, and all students who may require someone to speak to and let out their feelings about this terrible tragedy can see their guidance councilor a-anytime during the day..." For some reason, the Principal was stammering quite a bit.

With a small crackle, the intercom silenced, and everyone was left in a state of confusion and curiousity. Almost immediately the surrounding student body broke out into spreading gossip and rumors.

"I can't believe it; how could Tayuya-chan die?"

"Well, she hadn't been to school for almost a month already..."

"You don't think she got in trouble with the mob or something?"

"Poor girl...may her soul rest in peace."

Still smoking his cigarette, Shino smirked and remarked, "Interesting...I think I finally found my first case!"

"...Huh? What're you talking about, Aburame-san?" Sakura asked.

Kiba slapped Shino on the back before replying, "Heh! Shino here always dreamed of being an ace detective, and he's always been hoping for a case to come around! What a dork! He even thinks that if he becomes an 'ace detective', they'll make a DS game about him!"

Shino knocked the dog man away by elbowing him in the chest. "I am not a dork, you son of a bitch, and my dreams are possible! Just you wait! I'll solve this mystery yet!" Shino exclaimed proudly before storming off into the crowd.

"Yeesh...what's up with him?" Kiba grunted; Hinata and Sakura just rolled their eyes in response.

"HEY, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Looking over her shoulder, Sakura saw Naruto and Sasuke waving her over.

"Excuse me, Hinata..." Sakura whispered, giving her lover a quick peck on the lips before running over to speak with her friends.

"But...Sakura, I...I had something special for you later..." Hinata tried to say, but Sakura had already run over to them.

Hinata sighed and walked away, with Kiba and Hanabi following close behind...

* * *

The Principal of Konoha High, Sarutobi, pulled a napkin out of his chest pocket and wiped the rolling beads of sweat off his wrinkled brow. He had tried his best not to lose his composure as he addressed the student body, but his efforts had gone to wast.

'Dammit, dammit, dammit!' he thought feverishly, 'Will they know? Will they know? Will they know that it was because of ME that she died?'

"Don't worry, sir." said a voice from behind him.

Spinning around, the Principal found himself face to face with a woman with a flower accessory in her silky blue hair...

"Konan. What are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper, his suit becoming stained in his sweat.

Smiling sweetly, Konan reached into her purse and pulled out a thick wad of cash. Tossing it onto Sarutobi's desk, she said:

"There's your money back. Like I said, we always have money-back guarantee if our women don't please you well, and #1223 nearly bit your dick off, right? Hope it didn't leave any permanent marks! We punished her for her insolence, though, so don't worry...you can dispose of her body later when you get home."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sarutobi quietly thanked Konan and asked her to leave.

The blue-haired vixen was still smiling as she left, even when Sarutobi ran to his desk, pulled a pistol out from a secret compartment, and pressed its barrel against the side of his face.

However, after 10 minutes, he still hadn't pulled the trigger; he was too afraid to take his own life, despite the tremendous amount of mental stress that was piling onto him.

'Dammit...dammit...it's all my fault...' the gun fell from Sarutobi's grip and he just broke down into pitiful sobs.


	5. Capture

A/N: Okay, so the story actually ISN'T on hiatus. Just don't expect a new chapter every day or something, alright? Good! I need more reviews, please!

Also, this chapter only has the very beginning part of the rape scene, which is described back and forth from what the other characters are doing in later chapters.

* * *

Even during Lunch Break later that day, Sakura still hadn't returned to Hinata's side. The poor Hyuga girl was starting to get worried.

"Where the hell is she...? I had a big surprise for her, too..." Hinata cried outloud to Kiba and Shino as they took their seats with lunch trays in their hands.

"How long have you two even been going out, anyway?" Kiba asked as he dug into his rice bowl.

Hinata thought for a moment, then replied, "About four or five days, I think."

"Yeesh, and you two act like you've been together for years!" Shino remarked, "You must be really attached to each other..."

"Yeah! I love my little Sakura-chan so much! She's so cute!" Hinata exclaimed, smiling at the thought of her beloved pink-haired girlfriend.

Kiba finished off his rice bowel, tossed the empty container over his shoulder and said, "Tell me, boss, have you and Sakura...have you two DONE IT yet?"

Hinata's face turned competely red as she stammered, "U-Uh..n-no...no, we h-haven't...we've haven't even b-been going out for a whole w-week, you i-i-idiot...!"

"Damn! I was hoping you taped it or something!" Kiba cursed under his breath.

"Maybe...I should go and find her..." Hinata muttered. Getting up from the table, she left her lunch tray behind and ran back into the school building.

Without a moment of hesitation, Shino and Kiba took this time to help themselves to Hinata's leftovers...

* * *

'GODDAMMIT! WHERE THE FUCK COULD SHE BE HIDING IN THIS DINGY LITTLE SHIT HOLE OF A SCHOOL?'

Hinata thought this to herself as she walked around the school's interior for the third time in a row. No matter where she looked, she couldn't seem to find Sakura at all. Naturally, Hinata blamed this all on Naruto and Sasuke, because it was their fault that the pink-haired angel separated from her in the first place.

'I might leave Sasuke at the inch of his life,' she decided, 'But Naruto will definitely be killed if those two asswhipes did anything to my Sakura-chan!'

Lunch Break had ended, and it was now 7th period, but Hinata didn't care about her education at the moment in the slightest.

Since Shino and Kiba would fail if they skipped one more class, neither of them were able to accompany their boss in her search. Hanabi had a very similar reason, but mainly because if she skipped and Hiashi found out, there would be hell in the Hyuga household...like usual.

"Gah! This is going nowhere! Where the hell is she?" Hinata exclaimed furiously, slamming her fist against one of the lockers.

Suddenly, just as Hinata was griping to herself, a figure with a black veil over his/her face walked up from behind...and pressed a Taser against the Hyuga girl's back.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

A few more shocks, and she was out cold.

Chuckling from behind the disguise, the figure then grabbed Hinata by the legs and dragged her off down the hallway...

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure how long she had been locked inside this closet, but she figured that the school day was almost over by now.

'Oh god, they're going to think I cut class!' Sakura thought, 'And they'll probably blame Hinata, because the teachers have seen us hanging around together, but at least they don't know that we're MORE than friends. Still, being late to class is the least of my worries right now...'

"You okay in there, Sakura-chan?" asked a voice from outside; it was Sasuke's.

Banging on the door again, Sakura shouted, "Sasu-kun, let me out! What is going on? Why did you lock me in here? Let me out! Let me out! Please!"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Sasuke replied, "But we can't. Ino-chan told us to keep you in here until she's finished dealing with Hinata."

Sakura gasped. 'I-Ino? What in the fuckin' hell...?'

"SASUKE, TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT IS INO GOING TO DO? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HINATA? WHERE'S NARUTO? I...I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS!" the pink-haired girl begged, tears forming in her eyes.

"I...I can't tell you..." Sasuke said as if he was pitying her.

Sakura was getting sick and tired of this, so she then screamed, "SASUKE, IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT NOW...I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FUCKIN' DICK AND STUFF IT DOWN YOUR FUCKIN' THROAT WHEN YOU LET ME OUT LATER! I SWEAR IT!"

Sasuke was silent for a few moments, and then...

"Sakura-chan, I can tell you one thing: Hinata won't come out of this alive."

Sakura banged on the door again, even harder this time, and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, SASUKE? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? PLEASE LET ME OUT! I'LL KILL YOU IF ANYTHING BAD HAPPENS TO HINATA! I'LL KILL YOU! NOW LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

Suddenly, as Sakura was banging on the door, it slowly slid open, and she fell out and landed on the ground facefirst.

Lifting herself up, she saw Sasuke standing before her, and he was crying.

"Ino-chan...you need to save her. Save her...from herself." he said through his tears.

'Sasuke...he's really frightened. He's not exactly a tough guy, but he's never cried before, even after being picked on all day. What's going on...?'

"Ino-chan threatened to kill me if I refused to help her...I'm so sorry..." Sasuke told Sakura.

Worried deeply for Hinata's safety, Sakura grabbed both of Sasuke's shoulders and asked, "Sasuke, tell me...what is Ino-chan planning to do?"

* * *

Hinata let out a groan as she slowly came to. Her head was pounding, and her whole body felt numb. She tried to move, but her arms and feet were tied behind together with rope...and she had been stripped down to her underwear.

"What the fuck?"

Hinata looked around and could easily tell she wasn't in school anymore; she was inside what looked like a warehouse of sorts. The paneling on the walls was coming apart, and most of the glass ceiling had shattered long ago. A rat ran by her feet, but instead of screaming out she just watched it go for a while before someone's foot suddenly came down and crushed its little head.

It was Yamanaka Ino.

'Ino? Oh god...I knew it, she IS crazy!' Hinata thought, but she kept her calm.

"Hiiiiiinata-chan...how are you?" Ino asked, leaning down next to the other girl and smiling at her.

"I'm feeling terrible, thanks for asking. Untie me or I kill you." Hinata replied in a monotone voice, yet her eyes radiated with violent fury.

Instead of doing as demanded of her, Ino pulled out a knife from her pocket and used it to cut off Hinata's bra, exposing her bare nipples. Her breasts even bounced once before coming to a standstill.

"Ah! Those are some tig ol' bitties!" Ino purred.

"Oh, Jesus Christ! What the fuck are you doing?" Hinata screamed, struggling to free herself so she could beat up this crazy blonde bitch. Now she was starting to lose her composure.

Ino's smile grew even wider when she removed Hinata's panties and stared down at her nice-looking shaved pussy.

"Ino...you...you're not actually going to..." Hinata couldn't even form the words; she was so scared. Although she really didn't know what was going to happen, Hinata was only able to make one guess from what she learned about Ino during their only moment of interaction: rape.

"I've always...been attracted to you, Hyuga Hinata." Ino remarked, and she sliced the edge of the blade across Hinata's cheek, leaving her with a small bloody scar.

Hinata winced at the pain and let out a low hiss, but Ino giggled and, leaning in, licked the blood off of Hinata's cheek.

A shiver crawled up Hinata's spine when Ino then moved her lips over her ear and whispered, "Hyuga Hinata...you don't know how HAPPY I was when I learned that you were a lesbian...like me. I'd feel bad if I had to rape a straight girl..."

"YOU'RE...YOU'RE GOING TO RAPE ME? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW RIDICULOUS THAT ALL SOUNDS? AND WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Hinata exclaimed, struggling to free her arms.

"We're at an old warehouse not too far away from the school." Ino explained, "And...this is not ridiculous. You've never had sex before, right? Well, I can help teach you...in return for your virginity, of course! If I'm lucky, you'll even fall in love with me!"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU, AND I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Hinata snapped, "I LOVE SAKURA!"

"You keep telling yourself that, but can you really say that the love between you two is real?" Ino replied, wiping off her knife with an absent-minded look on her face.

"...What are you trying to say?" Hinata asked.

Ino sighed and shook her head, surprised Hinata didn't get it yet. "What I'm saying is: You don't love Sakura-chan. You only like her for her body, not for her as a person. You're so terrible, Hinata..."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Hinata screamed in response.

Suddenly, a meek voice said, "I-I-Ino-chan...I g-g-got it for y-you..."

Looking over her shoulder, Ino saw Naruto standing a few feet behind her, a shotgun held tightly in his arms.

"Oh, thank you, Naru-kun! I'm glad you were able to fulfill your duties so well!" Ino exclaimed as she happily took the shotgun from him.

Hinata was able to get a quick glimpse of Naruto's face, and she saw he was sobbing heavily and his whole body was shaking violently. The poor blond boy was scared out of his wits.

Then, Ino raised the shotgun up to Naruto's head and hissed, "NOW GET OUT OF HERE. REMEMBER WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF YOU CALL THE COPS..."

Naruto let out a sharp cry and turned tail, running as fast as his skinny legs could carry him.

Turning her sights back on Hinata, Ino said, "Now that I have what I need to make sure you don't leave alive if you don't return my feelings...let's start this."

Hinata screamed for help, but Ino silenced her by using her lips and her fingers...

From atop a hill overlooking the warehouse, Konan was watching the entire scene through a pair of binoculars.

Smirking, Konan muttered, "Hmm...this is getting interesting. I might have just found my replacement for #1223..."


	6. Debut Of The Ace Detective

"Are you seriously fucking me? Ino is going to rape Hinata and then kill her?" Sakura exclaimed as she followed Sasuke to get some help. They didn't even bother calling the cops, because Sakura was too worried about Hinata to think straight, and Sasuke was afraid of being killed if he "betrayed" Ino.

Sasuke nodded and replied, "She'll only kill Hinata if she does not return her feelings in the end. For the last few days, Ino-chan has changed for the worse; and it all started when she found out that you and Hinata were dating. She seemed obsessed about coming up with a way to win Hinata over and have her all to herself. She threatened both me and Naruto at knife-point and forced us to help her...or else she would come after us with a gun. I was so afraid...but I care about you more than her, Sakura-chan. I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone. I also apologize for how I acted when you came out to me. I fully accept you and Hinata as a couple."

"Thank you, Sasuke, but right now we have much bigger things to worry about!" Sakura exclaimed, and she picked up the pace.

Suddenly, as the two of them were running past the front of the school building, Sakura saw someone she was completely grateful to see: Hyuga Neji, and he was talking to a girl with her hair tied into two buns, who was most likely his girlfriend Tenten.

"Neji-san! Neji-san!" Sakura called out to him, and was panting heavily when she finally reached him.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan! What's up?" Neji asked, grinning.

"Hello! You must be Sakura, right? Hinata's girlfriend? Neji told me about you. Nice to meet you; I'm Tenten!" The girl with hair buns said, holding out her hand in front of the pink-haired girl.

Sakura quickly shook her hand and then said, still trying to catch her breath, "N-Neji-san...Hinata is in trouble! Big trouble! She's going to be killed!"

Neji's grinning expression immediately fell, and his voice became cold and serious. "What did you say?"

"Ino is going to rape her...then kill her!" Sasuke explained, quickly wiping off his glasses as he spoke.

"What? Are you serious?" exclaimed Neji, and Tenten let out a gasp of shock.

"Yes! We need to save her!" Sakura replied.

"Well...where is she? Do you know?" Neji asked hastily.

Sasuke shook his head. "No...she never told me."

Neji cursed loudly and exclaimed, "Well, how the fuck are we gonna save her, then?"

Suddenly, none other than Naruto walked up to the group and said, "...I can take you guys there."

Also walking up behind him was Inuzuka Kiba, who put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and explained, "I found this runt here hiding out in an alleyway, crying to himself like a baby. It took a punch to the face from me and a bite on the leg from Akamaru to snap him out of it. So...let's get going! We gotta save the boss!"

"This is great," Sakura exclaimed happily, "But...what about Shino and Hanabi?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "They're...busy with something else. NOW LET'S GO!"

And so, with Naruto leading them, the small group quickly rushed to save Hinata before it was too late...

* * *

Principal Sarutobi was sitting back in his chair, reading over a few documents, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's the 'KICKASS UNION OF HARDCORE PAIN', MUTHAFUCKA!" replied a loud voice, and then the door swung open.

Walking in through the doorway was Aburame Shino, followed by Hanabi, who was carrying a black suitcase with her.

"W...What is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi cried out as he nervously got to his feet.

Shino smirked and tapped his glasses as he exclaimed, "PRINCIPAL HIRUZEN SARUTOBI...YOU ARE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE MURDER OF BELOVED STUDENT TAYUYA!"

Sarutobi felt a sudden thump of pain within his heart for only a moment.

'No! It wasn't me! It was that crazy Konan bitch! She killed Tayuya, not me! I'm serious!'

"W-What the hell? D-Do you even k-know what you're s-saying...?" Sarutobi wheezed, clutching at his chest.

Looking down at Hanabi, Shino said, "Alright...open it."

Nodding, Hanabi snapped the suitcase open and placed it down on the floor. Inside was a stack of papers, a plastic bag containing a few strands of red hair, a small jar with a black substance and...a pistol.

"You! Y-You brought a d-dangerous weapon to school! I...I'm having you expelled!" Sarutobi shouted, aiming his pointer finger at Shino's face, but the bespectacled boy ignored him and grabbed the top sheet on the stack of papers.

"I first began to suspect you at the same time I first learned about the murder," Shino explained, "You stammered quite a bit, I had noticed. I first spoke to some of Tayuya's friends, and they told me that she had first disappeared about a week ago during a Saturday night, and they said that Tayuya usually worked as a prostitute to make some extra cash on Saturday nights. They gave me a flier that they found in Tayuya's desk that advertised a place called 'NEON', which I figured was where she sold her body for money. Then, I checked out the trashcan outside your office, and what did I find but the same flier?!" Shino turned the paper over and revealed that it was the flier itself, with a picture of a nude woman on front.

Sarutobi let out a struggled gasp.

Placing the flier back in the suitcase, Shino then held up the plastic bag with red hair strands in it.

"This...is a clump of Tayuya's hair I found. Do you want to know where I found it?"

"...N-Not really..."

"I FOUND IT ON A WIPE YOU HAD USED ON YOUR HANDS AND THREW AWAY INTO THE TRASH!"

Sarutobi couldn't believe it; how could this weird kid have all this evidence, and obtain it so easily? Another thump of pain in his heart, and the wizened old man let out a sharp cough.

"This jar...is useless." Shino remarked, holding up the jar with the black substance before tossing it over his shoulder and having it shatter against the wall.

Then, putting on a pair of gloves, Shino held up the pistol. "This pistol...the bullets found in Tayuya's body had the same ballistic markings as this gun, and it had...YOUR FINGERPRINTS ON IT!"

Sarutobi let out a shriek at Shino's final statement and he fell over in horror. "No! how can this be?" he screamed frantically, "I didn't shoot her! I didn't! How could that gun have my fingerprints on it? IT'S...IMPOSSIBLE!!"

"Nothing you say is going to get you out of it, sir!" Hanabi snapped as put the gun back in and closed the suitcase.

Making a victorious pose, Shino exclaimed, "ACE DETECTIVE SHINO...ALWAYS SOLVES THE CASE!"

Sarutobi couldn't take it anymore. His heart was pounding against his chest, and his head felt like it was going to crack in half, and his eyesight was starting to turn red...

...then, he snapped.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!"

Shino and Hanabi both jumped back in surprise as their Principal stood up and laughed wildly like a madman.

He looked around for a moment before seeing it; a large glass window, the only one in his office. It overlooked the entire football field located behind the school. Still laughing, Sarutobi dashed towards the window and leaped through it, shards of glass slicing into his arms and face.

He seemed to almost be floating in the air for a moment before falling. Shino ran to the window and looked out...the Principal's body was lying completely still in a large puddle of blood.

Looking out with him, Hanabi scowled sarcastically, "Great job, Ace Detective..."

* * *

(A/N: I'm not very good at writing lemon scenes AT ALL, but I'm trying, I guess.)

Ino moaned in ecstacy as she dug her left hand deeper into Hinata's vagina, causing the Hyuga girl to cry out. With her right hand, Ino held up Hinata's head as she sucked on her breasts, allowing the warm milk juices to flow down her throat and into her stomach. Removing her hand, Ino smiled and licked it clean.

"Mmm...so...so good..." Ino whispered, and then she pushed herself on top of Hinata and violently rubbed their clits together. Cum and sex juices spewed out everywhere, and Ino stuffed one of her plump nipples in Hinata's mouth and forced her to drink the fluids that came out.

"Ahh...ahh...ooh, H-Hinata..." Both girls' bodies were covered in both sweat and the white opaque liquid.

Hinata wanted to scream, either for help or due to oncoming sexual climax, but Ino had threatened to shoot her if she spoke before they finished...so Hinata kept quiet, even when Ino put on the strap-on dildo and dug it deep up her anal hole. Ino broke out laughing as she thrust it in and out, trying to go as far in as she can.

'Neji...Sakura...Anybody...SAVE ME!'


	7. Rescue

"OH GOD! WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO?" Shino cried, running around the office like crazy. It was obvious that someone would EVENTUALLY find the dead body of their dead Principal lying on the ground outside. Unlike the frantic bespectacled boy, however, Hanabi was sitting on top of the briefcase, busy thinking of a way to escape without being blamed for possibly killing the old man, although he had actually committed suicide.

"HANABI, HOLD ME! I DON'T WANNA BE SENT TO JAIL FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO! NOT AGAIN!" yelled Shino into Hanabi's ear, and the younger of the two Hyuga girls responded by punching him in the face.

As Shino was twitching on the floor after the impact, Hanabi stood up and exclaimed, "Get a hold of yourself, Shino! You were so boastful and confident a moment ago! If you act like this now...it ruins my image of you...I hate seeing you like this, especially because you're so strong...so brave...so handsome..." Lowering her head, Hanabi's cheeks flushed lightly and she stopped speaking.

Sitting up, Shino smirked and asked, "...You like me, huh?"

Hanabi nodded, her face turning completely red.

"We've both been members of Hinata's gang since you were a freshman; you're her sister and I'm one of her childhood friends. You've had so much time to admit your feelings for me, and you pick now of all times, after we just watched our own Principal commit suicide?"

"W-Well," Hanabi stammered in reply, "If we do get arrested and end up being taken away, I thought I should at least take this chance to let you know...y'know?"

"...And that's why you offered to be my assistant, too, huh? So you can be with me?" Shino said with a playful grin.

Hanabi nodded her head again.

Chuckling, Shino stood up and walked over to Hanabi. He bent down to be eye-level with her...and he kissed her.

"Sorry, but I'm in love with Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's sister. Alright...now let's get out of here!" Shino told her when they separated.

Hanabi was still frozen with overwhelming shock after the kiss, so Shino just lifted her over his shoulder and ran out the door, briefcase in hand...

* * *

While Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba went to the warehouse to save Hinata, Tenten was asked to stay behind and call the police just to make sure that things end up working out well. After recieving the location of the warehouse from Naruto, Tenten wasted on time in taking out her cellphone and dialing 9-1-1. The first person who answered sounded bored out of his mind, but then someone that actually seemed competent took the phone and told her they'd be there in less than 15 minutes.

Anyway, the small group eventually came to the warehouse itself.

Neji was about to tell everyone to be careful because Ino has a gun, but Sakura just ran forward, kicked the doors open and screamed, "HINATA...ARE YOU IN THERE?"

Sakura looked around for a moment, and then saw Hinata lying face-down on the ground...in a puddle of semen and blood. Various sex toys and other objects were lying by her side. The Hyuga girl was completely still.

"OH MY GOD...HINATA!"

"WATCH OUT!"

Just as Neji jumped forward and rolled into Sakura's legs, knocking her over, a bullet whizzed by the pink-haired girl's head, barely missing her. Ino stood up from behind a pile of garbage and cursed loudly. "FUCK! I ALMOST HAD HER, TOO!"

"I-Ino...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Sakura shouted at her FORMER best friend, but Neji moved her out of the way when Ino fired at her again.

"Sakura, don't worry about Ino right now!" Neji told her, "Just...go and make sure Hinata is okay! Here, use my jacket to cover her!" Neji quickly removed his jacket and handed it to Sakura, who quickly dashed towards poor Hinata.

Ino spun around and aimed the gun's barrel at Sakura's back, but Neji snatched up a dirty knife he found on the floor and threw it. Luckily, it landed right into Ino's hand and caused her to lose aim, and the bullet flew off into the air harmlessly.

Ino tore the knife out of her hand and watched as blood poured all over her arm now. "DAMN YOU!" she screamed, and then she started to shoot at Neji.

As soon as Sakura reached Hinata, she flipped the girl over onto her back and saw her bare breasts staring right up at her. She was covered in both sweat and cum. If this hadn't been such a horrible, dire situation, Sakura guessed she probably would have been turned on. Instead, she quickly checked to see if Hinata was breathing, let out a sigh of relief that she was, and then covered the poor girl's naked body with Neji's jacket.

"Oh...Hinata...I can't believe this had to happen to you..." Sakura whispered, and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Hinata didn't say anything in response, and she continued to remain unconscious.

Meanwhile, back with Neji, he was starting to get worn down; one of the bullets nicked his leg, and now it was stained with blood. He was drenched in sweat and he was losing his breath. Ino noticed this, and she laughed triumphantly as she aimed the gun, believing she will finally kill this annoying fool.

However...she hadn't expected Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru to jump her. Sasuke grabbed her right arm, Naruto grabbed her left arm, Akamaru grabbed her ass, and Kiba landed a powerful punch to Ino's face, knocking her out and causing the gun to drop from her hands.

Kiba flipped the middle finger at the crazy unconscious blonde bitch and shouted, "HELL YEAH! IT'S THE 'KICKASS UNION OF HARDCORE PAIN', MUTHAFUCKA!"

Now that Ino was done for the count, Neji ran over and carried Hinata, despite his own injuries. "Thank god you're still alive, Hinata..." Neji whispered into his cousin's ear. Sakura was just as pleased as he was, maybe even more so.

'It's weird, though. I thought Ino was really planning on killing her...' Sakura thought, but she decided that something like that wasn't important, especially because Hinata WASN'T killed.

Finally, the sound of police sirens filled the air, and three police cars stopped in front of the warehouse. A man with a bored look on his face was the first to come out of one of the cars, and he yawned into his palm as he took out his gun with his other hand. The other man to come out of the first car had short red hair, pasty-looking skin, and black eyeliner.

Several other officers also came out of the two cars; a woman with blonde hair tied into pigtails, a plain-looking man with short brown hair, a chubby man who was snacking on a donut as he climbed out of the driver's seat, and a flashy-looking young man with round yes and a bowel-cut hair style.

Holding up his police badge, the bored police officer yawned again and said, "This is the police. All of you...put your hands up."

"Dammit, Shikamaru! Can't you at least be fully awake for ONE call? God!" snapped the red-haired policeman furiously.

"Mmh...stop yellin', Gaara..." Shikamaru grunted, yawning again for the third time since he arrived on the scene.

The officer with the pigtails then broke into the conversation and yelled, "Gaara, why are you always picking on Shikamaru? Unlike you, Kankuro and Choji here, he stays up all night all the time filing papers and responding to late-night calls!"

"You're just standing up for him because he's your boyfriend, Temari!" Gaara yelled back.

Temari shrugged and replied, "So what?"

"Uh, excuse us, officers," Neji said, wanting to get Hinata to the hospital as soon as possible, "But none of us here are criminals in any way. The one you want is Yamanaka Ino, not us."

Shikamaru nodded and replied, "Yeah, that girl on the phone told us about some 'Ino' person. Hand her over..."

Kiba left Ino in Gaara's arms, and then Sakura requested if they could take the group to the hospital, especially because Hinata had just been brutally beaten and raped.

Nodding, Shikamaru gave out the order and everyone was piled into the police cars. Neji continued to hold onto Hinata as the cars revved to life and sped down the road back into the city. As they drove, Sakura didn't take her eyes off Hinata for a single moment...

* * *

"...It seems it's all over, madam." remarked the man with blue skin.

Nodding to him, Konan said, "Yes, it is, Kisame. Now the second phase will soon begin...the seed of hatred, jealousy and insanity has been planted..."

Kisame blinked a few times in confusion, but he didn't bother questioning his boss; doing something like that would result in his death.

"Now...let us go home for now. I want to see this Ino girl later, though. She is our new #1223..." Konan said as she headed back to the car.

Kisame opened the door for her, and bowed as she was about to climb in and take her seat next to the man with spiky orange hair and piercings on his nose.

"I can't wait for Orochimaru to finish his mission..." Konan said to herself, and then she heard the sound of an explosion. Looking up, she saw a huge accumulation of smoke forming where Konoha High once stood.

Smiling, she then climbed into the car, excited for the things to come...


	8. Aftermath

A/N: Alot of crazy shit is gonna happen in this fic, but there's still more yuri lemons/rapes/torture things gonna happen later on, too! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME A REASON TO CONTINUE THIS!

* * *

_"Hinata-chan..."_

_"..."_

_"Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan..."_

_"...m..."_

_"Ah, she finally says something! Now...you know what I want you to say...so say it."_

_"...uh..."_

_"Say it. C'mon now."_

_"F...F..."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Go...f-fuckin'...die..."_

_"SAY IT...OR I BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT AND EAT THEM."_

_"...I..."_

_"You, what?"_

_"...I...I love you..."_

_"Aww...thank you, Hinata-chan!"_

_"I love you...I love you...I love you..."_

_"You're so sweet! I love you too!"_

* * *

Sakura was having trouble staying still as she sat outside Hinata's room, where she was currently under examination to ensure that she had been harmed badly internally in any way. Sakura fought back her tears, but every time she thought of Hinata so badly hurt, she couldn't keep herself from crying. Along with sadness came the rage she now felt towards Ino.

After they had all arrived at the hospital, Shikamaru had recieved a report that Konoha High had been subjected to a sudden suicide bombing. Since Kiba revealed that Shino and Hanabi were still at the building during that time, he and Neji quickly went with the police to rescue any survivors and keep the casualties from mounting. Luckily, though, there wouldn't be too many people still there since the school day had ended already. Naruto and Sasuke also left, as they were too full of guilt to even let Hinata look at them when she wakes up.

'Oh god...Hinata...why did this have to happen to you? How could Ino do this?! Why did she do this? Oh, Hinata...' Sakura thought as she covered her face with her palms and sighed deeply. All she wanted was to see Hinata again, and be in her loving arms, and they could laugh and love together, forever.

'Hinata...I'll never let something like this happen again, I swear!' Sakura told herself.

"Hey...aren't you Hinata's friend? Uh...Louis Genma, right?" asked a gruff voice that Sakura found familiar.

Looking up, she saw the intimidating figure of Hyuga Hiashi standing over her.

"Oh! Hello...Hyuga-sama." Sakura muttered, and she moved over to give him some room to sit.

"So...my daughter. She was raped? And threatened to be killed? By another girl?" Hiashi asked after a moment of silence; the poor man suddenly looked much older than he really was. Despite the cruel, hardened exterior he had shown when she first met him, Sakura should have known that he obviously cared about Hinata.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, that is what happened."

Hiashi sighed and shook his head. "That's...that's horrible; it's terrible. I...I don't even really know how to explain how upset I am about all of this. Listen, just tell me something, Schmoe Joe..."

"...My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Whatever. Please just tell me the truth...are you and my daughter dating?"

Sakura froze up, and thought long and hard about what to say. Finally, she decided what to do...

"Yes, we are."

Then, Sakura closed her eyes and braced herself, expecting a possible beat-down for 'fucking with his daughter'. Instead, Hiashi just smiled and said, "...Thank you for telling me. I'm glad Hinata is with a nice girl like you."

"...Huh?"

"What's wrong, Atoli?" Hiashi asked when he noticed the surprised look on Sakura's face.

"Sorry," she said, "But...back when we first met, you were completely against the very idea that your daughter was dating another woman...I'm just so confused!"

Hiashi smiled and replied, "Well, I found your relationship obviously clear...especially since Hanabi told me everything after I bribed her with cake. And...I had never seen my daughter look so happy when she was with you, and I figured 'why not let her?'. I'm a weird man, but at least I understand SOME things about love, no matter how twisted and cruel of a mistress it is..."

Despite all the difficulties she was going through, Sakura was glad she was able to learn a bit more about Hinata's overbearing father...and see he wasn't so much of a bad guy after all. Even if he did seem to still disapprove of heterosexual relationships for some reason...

* * *

Neji was relieved when he found Hanabi and Shino hanging out together at the ramen stand far away from the school when it exploded. Since he had no love for his 'father', the only people Neji even cared about in his family was Hinata and her little sister. He would have been devastated had Hanabi been inside the school during the collapse.

Only one person, a teacher named Nagato-sensei, died in the bombing. Several other people were badly injured. However, the body of the suicide bomber was located and was taken in for examination and identification.

"No way! The school blew up?" Shino gasped when he heard the news from Neji and Kiba.

"Uh...didn't you hear the explosion?" Neji asked.

Shino shook his head. "Not really."

"But...that's not possible!" Neji said, but then he just sighed, "Whatever, it doesn't matter; what the hell were you two doing at the school earlier anyway?"

Recalling his earlier escapade, Shino happily exclaimed, "Oh, yeah! I proved that it was actually our Principal who murdered poor Tayuya-chan! Then...he went crazy and jumped out the window...and Hanabi admitted she loves me."

"WHAT?!" proclaimed Neji, looking over at his little cousin in surprise.

Grabbing Shino by the ear, Hanabi hissed, "You promised you wouldn't tell them!"

"Anyway, I'm glad you're both safe and uninjured." Neji remarked before sighing deeply. "If only I could say the same thing for Hinata..."

Hearing her beloved older sister's name, Hanabi stood up and asked, "What happened to the boss? Is she okay? Is she...alive? What happened?"

"Hanabi...Hinata was raped and beaten by a girl in our school named Yamanaka Ino. She could have died if it wasn't for us..." Neji explained, his expression sullen.

Hanabi gasped, and grabbed Neji by the hand. "Tell me," she demanded, shaking her cousin's hand violently while trying not cry, "Tell me where my big sister is! I want to see her! I want to be with her!"

"...She's at the hospital." Neji said quietly, and without another word Hanabi spun around and ran off as fast as she could.

Once she was out of sight, Neji turned to Kiba and Shino and said, "Alright...I'm going to go and see Tenten for a moment, and then we're both heading over to visit Hinata. She won't be in the hospital for very long; she wasn't really terribly hurt or anything. However, the mental trauma is what I'm afraid of. Anyway...you guys do what you want now, but I'm out of here..."

Waving goodbye, Neji went along his way, brooding over the things to come.

"...Now what?" Kiba asked Shino.

"Let's hang out with your sister!" Shino suggested, "She's hot! IF I TOUCHED HER, I WOULD BURN! YEAH, BABY!"

"You're WAY out of character." Kiba muttered, shaking his head in disappointment.

Shino rolled his eyes in response. "Dickhead."

Suddenly, Kiba and Shino both noticed a strange figure walking towards them: it was a man with long blond hair that overlapped over one eye, and he wore a fancy black business suit.

"Ah, hello..un." said the man once he was standing before them.

"...What do you want, pretty boy?" Kiba grunted, trying to act like a badass.

Taking a seat on the stool next to Shino, the blond man replied, "Alot of terrible things have been happening today, huh? A young woman found dead, a high school Principal commits suicide, a female teenager arrested for raping another woman, and then a suicide bomber who destroyed a large chunk of your school when only a few people were still in the building...what a day, un!"

"What's your point?" Shino asked.

The blond man looked up at the gray skies and watched an eagle pass overhead. "My point is...this place is going to become a hell hole soon, un. And you guys will need someplace safe to go to when that happens...un."

Kiba suddenly realized what this flamboyant man was trying to do. "IF YOU'RE TRYING TO LURE US INTO YOUR PANTS, TAKE SHINO! HE'S STILL A VIRGIN!"

"WHAT?" Shino exclaimed, "YOU SAID WE'D LOSE OUR VIRGINITY TOGETHER! YOU SON OF A LYING BITCH!"

Sighing, the blond man interjected, "Look, forget it, un. You two are obviously a waste of my time...neither of you will be able to be a part of our new world order, un! Have fun in fuckin' hell, losers! Un!"

And with that, the blond man got up and stormed off, muttering strings of curses under his breath.

"...What the fuck was that all about?" Kiba asked aloud, and Shino gave him the answer by punching him square in the jaw.

"Well, at least we won't have to go to school for a while!"


	9. Two Weeks Later

_Two weeks after that fateful day..._

Police Officer Gaara slid a single cigar in between his lips as he reread the suicide bomber's profile for the tenth time that day. Since all the suicide bombings he had dealt with in his career as a policeman, they had all been set up by a cult or organizations of sorts. Hopefully, by learning more about this suicide bomber when he was alive, Gaara could find out who set him up to it and start a search to arrest.

'Hmm...Orochimaru. A Caucasian male, around 40 years old. He's a registered sex offender, for kidnapping and raping a young boy, and had lived in several other places before having moved here about 5 years ago. He usually stayed held up in his home, and he was barely ever seen by anyone. But, then he disappeared a few weeks ago, and then reappeared without notice and blew himself up inside Konoha High...how strange.'

Gaara threw his head back and sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. 'Dammit...things are just too confusing nowadays. Where's a simple bank robbery when you need one? What could have driven a perverted recluse like him into doing something like that? Well, alot of things, actually...'

Suddenly, his inner monologue was interrupted when Kankuro burst into the room, with a worried look on his face.

"GAARA, SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!" he exclaimed.

"...What is it?" Gaara asked. Sometimes, he found it hard to believe that he and Kankuro were actually related.

"THAT GIRL...YAMANAKA INO...SHE'S GONE!"

And all that was left in her place...was a single flower petal.

* * *

Ever since Hinata had come out the hospital, she spent all of her time at home in a deep depression. Sakura visited her hilltop estate every day, but not once did Hinata ever open the door for her or even come down from her room to speak with her. Sakura couldn't tell if Hinata was still too traumatized to speak to her...or if the Hyuga girl was avoiding her on purpose.

'Well, I can't really blame her...she was raped, after all. And by one of MY friends, of all people! I'll never forgive Ino for what she did!' Sakura thought to herself as she walked away from the Hyuga mansion after being turned away once again.

As Sakura passed by the school, she looked up and stared at it for a while. Konoha High was now under tight police surveillance during the reconstruction, and a funeral for Nagato-sensei was also being held that day.

Sakura tried her hardest to remember, but she never recalled seeing a 'Nagato-sensei' at their school at any time before his death was announced.

'Meh...I probably just forgot about him...' she came to that conclusion as she continued to walk on back to her house.

The entire time she was walking, Sakura never noticed the man with half-black/half-white skin following her, tracking her every move...

* * *

Hinata was curled up like a ball, lying on top of her bed and crying silently to herself. She was shaking violently and her inner emotions were running wild. She had a chair and her desk barred up against her bedroom door, to keep anyone from coming in. Yes, she was still terribly traumatized, but the thing that really scared her...

...was that she actually somewhat enjoyed being dominated like that. She wanted to go through that painful, yet intoxicating, sexual experience again.

That very thought made Hinata feel like she was losing her mind.

'I...I have to do something soon...' she thought to herself as she crawled off her bed and made her way to the door. With relative ease, she pushed both the chair and the desk to the side, and slowly made her way downstairs to the front door...

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba was reading some erotic fiction on his computer when he heard the doorbell ring. Since his parents were out, and his sister was hanging with her friends, Kiba had no choice but to answer the door himself.

The doorbell rang again as the dog boy dragged his feet across the floor. "Hold yer fuckin' horses! Jeez..." Kiba snapped when the doorbell rang for a third time.

When he finally opened the door, he was surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Eh? What do you two dorks want?" Kiba asked, scratching his neck.

Bowing so far that his glasses slipped off, Sasuke exclaimed, "Umm...uh...MAY YOU TEACH US THE ART OF FIGHTING, INUZUKA-SENSEI?"

Naruto nodded and, bowing as well, added, "WE WANT TO BE STRONG AND BADASS LIKE YOU...SENSEI! WE WANT TO FIGHT LIKE GANGSTERS, SO WE CAN PROTECT BOTH SAKURA-CHAN AND HINATA!"

Both Kiba and Akamaru were completely caught off-guard by this sudden request.

'This is a load of bullshit!' Kiba thought, 'These two losers actually think they can learn to fight like me? I mean, shouldn't they ask Shino? He's beaten me 18 out of the 20 times we've fought...but then again, by training these guys I can prove I'm actually SUPERIOR to that Aburame bastard! Hell yeah, it'll be so sweet when I rub it in his face!'

Barely able to keep his overconfident laughter inside his head, Kiba smirked and replied, "I've made my decision. Sasuke...Naruto...you two shall be my apprentices!"

Akamaru let out a whimper of disapproval, but Kiba ignored him.


	10. Main Revelations

A/N: From this point on, the next few chapters won't be focusing on Hinata and Sakura, but on the other guys for a bit. I beg for you guys to review more, though! When things get further, of course Sakura's going to be important again and actually do something this time! Also, more Naruto characters are going to appear!

* * *

Yamanaka Ino awoke to the smell of burnt flesh and incense.

Her head was pounding like crazy, and she felt like she hadn't had any food or water in days. Ino tried to move, but she found herself tied to a chair not by rope, but by chains. The only light source was a small candle on a table a few feet away, and even that wasn't enough to help her judge her location.

Then...she saw a man's voice suddenly appear out of the darkness, hovering over the candle's flickering flame. He had piercings all over his face, and spiky orange hair. He seemed to be speaking to someone across the table, but Ino couldn't make out who it was. She could hear what they were both saying, though.

"Things have gone well today, madam. Deidara has been able to recruit about three more of those pitiful teenage sluts to join our 'whorehouse', Zetsu has obtained the location of Haruno Sakura's lodgings, and I have confirmation that Nagato, the traitor, is dead..."

The other person, who Ino figured was a woman by the sound of the voice, chuckled softly and said, "Thank you, Pein. I'm glad that Orochimaru #3's death was worthwhile. I will miss him, though; he always followed his orders so faithfully. At least unlike the original, he actually listened to me."

The man named Pein grunted and nodded his head in response.

The woman continued by saying, "Oh, well. We had no choice, anyway. Is the 4th one done by now?"

"Kisame and Hidan are busy setting him up. Orochimaru #4 will be fully prepared to carry out your orders in less than two hours..." explained Pein.

Suddenly, the woman seemed to have noticed Ino was awake, even through all this darkness, as she then remarked, "Well, well...it seems our guest has finally awoken."

The lights suddenly flashed on, and Ino snapped her eyes shut in response.

"Hello, Yamanaka Ino...welcome."

Slowly, Ino opened her eyelids and adjusted to the light. She was in the middle of an empty old room and the walls were covered with huge stains of a red substance. Ino let out a small gasp when she noticed a skeleton lying by her feet. A single table sat a few feet away, and the candle was now gone.

Besides the orange-haired man Ino had seen earlier, there was also a woman with blue hair and a single piercing under her bottom lip standing next to him, smirking.

"W...Who are you people? Why did you kidnap me? Wait...are you going to force me to be one of your prostitutes?" Ino asked fearfully.

The blue-haired woman chuckled. "You heard about Pein mentioning the 'whorehouse'? Oh, no! Of course not! Our 'whorehouse' is only a cover, anyway; besides using it to make a nice amount of money, it also allows us to obtain some new test subjects..."

"T...T...Test subjects?"

"Yup!" replied the blue-haired woman cheerfully, "By the way, my name is Konan! Nice to meet you!"

Ino was so afraid of what was going to happen to her, that pee began to trickle down the side of her leg.

"...Maybe I should get her a diaper or something..." Pein remarked to mock the poor blonde girl.

Konan smiled widely and said, "I like you, so I decided to let you know about what I plan on doing first before I put you to work...m'kay? What we're doing is trying to do two things...create perfect clones and be able to alter the human body into something deadly. Following me so far, pretty girl? We're almost done with the clone thing...wanna see?"

Ino shook her head.

Ignoring her, Konan turned to a wooden door at the end of the room and shouted, "It looks like it's time for you guys to come in!"

The door slowly creaked open, and three people walked in: a man with pale skin and long black hair, Principal Sarutobi, and...another Ino Yamanaka.

Ino stared at the three of them for a moment before screaming out in complete terror. "AHH...AHH...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"Ah! I love the sound of a young girl screaming!" Konan purred as Ino continued to shriek. After about a minute, Konan nodded to Pein, who then slammed his fist against Ino's face, and that shut her up good.

When she regained her composure (which took quite a bit of time), Ino stammered, "Y...Y...You cloned me? WHAT THE FUCK? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"...With machines, of course." Konan replied.

"But where would you get machines that let you create clones like this so easily? And human clones, at that?" Ino exclaimed.

"Where I got my technology doesn't matter," Konan replied, "You are now #1223, the newest of my test subjects! The original #1223, a girl from your school, was used as a prostitute first before being experimented on, and it so happened that your beloved Principal had requested her services. In fright, she attacked him and ran off. Thanks to Sarutobi's info, we were able to find her and punish her. But...like the technology, that matters not anymore. What matters now...is that I make all of Konoha mine. Got it? We are not 'NEON', but 'AKATSUKI'!"

"H-How are you g-going to do that?"

Konan smiled at Ino's question; she had been waiting for it. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a needle filled with a strange light-green fluid. Without warning, Konan injected the fluid into Ino's neck. The blonde girl tried to struggle, but Pein grabbed her head and held her still until all the fluid had flowed into her body.

Tossing the now-empty needle aside, Konan said, "This is how I'll take over Konoha. Prepare to be...transformed. Hopefully, this concoction I had made today will work..."

Nothing happened for a moment, and Ino thought she was safe.

Then...she started to change.

* * *

Hinata roamed the streets of Konoha in a drunken slump, her mind blank. Even after drinking over ten bottles of beer and abusing various types of drugs over and over, she couldn't rid herself of the sexual desire to be raped.

That was when she noticed a flier for 'NEON' fluttering through the wind and landing at her feet. Picking it up, she read it...and smiled.

'OH GOD, YES!'

In the midst of her increasing confusion, Hinata had forgotten all about Sakura and the love they shared...

* * *

"Hurry it up! We're almost to Mt. Hokage!" Kiba called over his shoulder to Naruto and Sasuke, who were struggling with carrying about 30 pound of camping supplies each on their backs.

"W...Why do we have to come here?" Sasuke called out to his sensei, "I hate Mt. Hokage! My brother, Itachi, disappeared up in these woods five years ago!"

"STOP BEING SUCH A BABY AND HURRY UP!" Kiba screamed so loudly that birds hiding in the trees flew out in a hurry, cawing and tweeting their displeasure.

At the base of the forest-covered mountain, the three young men were surprised to find a police outpost set up. A woman with blonde hair in pigtails was standing with her back against the car, looking bored out of her mind. Kiba immediately recognized her as Temari, one of the officers that arrested Ino.

"Yo! Temari-keisatsukan! Wazzup?" Kiba exclaimed as he, Sasuke and Naruto began to walk past her to go up the mountain.

Unfortunately for them, it wasn't going to be so easy.

"Hold it! Where are you three going?" Temari snapped.

Kiba shrugged and replied, "Well...we're going up to the mountain of course. We're gonna train!"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his fists to emphasis his excitement.

Temari shook her head. "Sorry, but no one is allowed up the mountain for this whole week. I've been sent here to make sure no one gets in or out..."

"Why?!" Kiba cried.

"Have you two ever heard of...'The Two Green Beasts Of Konoha'?" Temari asked.

All three boys shook their heads.

Temari sighed and rubbed her temples as if in pain. "Alot of people claim they've seen two figures dressed in green, one taller than the other, running around the forest with abnormal strength and agility. I think it's utter bullshit, but Police Captain Tsunade doesn't think so. She's getting married this weekend, at the old church located around the side of this mountain, and she doesn't want any 'Green Beasts' ruining it."

"Oh, she's getting married? Who's the lucky guy?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually, it's a woman. Her name is Shizune, and she and the Captain have been dating for quite a while. Shizune asked for the Captain's hand in marriage about two days ago, and she said 'yes'. The entire Police Department's been invited. As long as they serve cocktails and alcohol at the same time, then I'm going for that reason alone."

"Hell yeah! I love lesbian weddings!" Kiba exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Naruto asked him.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, but I've never been to one."

Unable to take their idiocy anymore, Temari exclaimed, "Look, just go back to your homes and play your PS3s and X-Box360s and whatever, and forget about the goddamn mountain! Okay?"

Naruto and Sasuke gave up, and were about to head home when Kiba grabbed them both by the backs of their shirts and whispered, "Don't give up so soon, boys. I've got a plan..."

Kiba spun around, about to confront Temari, when he saw that she was lying on the floor, unconscious. And, standing over her...were two men wearing clothes made out of leaves...and nothing else.

The taller of the two men gave the dog boy a thumb's up and exclaimed, "That, my brother, is the Power Of Youth!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Poor Kiba's horrified screams rang throughout the valley...


	11. Horrible Beginnings

_Later, after their fateful confrontation..._

Far up in the more woody parts of the mountain, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke were sitting side by side near a fire...and the two green-clad freaks were staring at them with their frighteningly beady eyes. Sasuke thought he was going to piss himself out of fear, and Naruto actually did piss himself.

"Uh...why did you bring us here?" Kiba asked nervously. He was afraid they were going to eat them or something.

The adult man, who had introduced himself as Gai-sensei, smiled so wide his teeth glistened in the sun as he replied, "We overheard your troubles, and we have decided to help train all three of you in the ways of taijutsu!"

"Yeah! Gai-sensei is the best!" exclaimed the other man in green, who was a teenager around Kiba's age named Rock Lee.

'Oh god, no...' Kiba thought, trying his best not to cry.

"Just a random question," Sasuke said suddenly, "But, are you and Rock Lee related? Like...are you his father?"

Gai shook his head. "Nope! Not in the slightest! My excellent protege just copies my style!"

'I think I'm going to be sick...' Sasuke thought, regretting that he had asked such a question in the first place.

Raising his hand in the air, Naruto shouted, "Hey! Pick me next! Pick me next!"

"JUST ASK THE STUPID QUESTION!" Kiba roared.

"Okay! Umm...why are you two living up in the mountain when you could be in the city like everyone else?" Naruto quickly asked.

'Isn't it obvious? They're both fuckin' psychos!' Kiba thought.

"That's a good question, Naruto-kun!" Gai explained, "You see, after me and Rock Lee met on an Internet dating site by accident..."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was an 'accident'..." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"We learned we really did have alot of similar interests, and we both wished to be able to fight like Bruce Lee and other kung-fu specialists!" Gai continued, ignoring Sasuke's comment, "So, we set out into these woods here and have been living in complete solitude with only each other for company for the last five years. We train every day, every hour, every minute, every second...except for the occasional snack and bathroom break."

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Kiba snapped. He stood up and stamped his feet on the ground as he snorted, "I doubt you two freaks could even break an egg, much less break a bone!"

"...Don't believe us?" Gai asked, his tone suddenly becoming serious.

"FUCK NO!"

Sighing, Gai looked at Lee and said, "Alright...show him your punch. But don't do it too hard, okay? You'll kill him..."

Kiba scoffed as he watched Rock Lee get to his feet and walk over to him.

"Sorry if this hurts..." Rock Lee whispered as he pulled his fist backwards.

Kiba chuckled and said, "Yeah, whatever-"

All the breath blew out of his lungs as Rock Lee's fist collided with his stomach. Kiba let out a pained scream as he flew backwards and crashed right through a tree before skidding to a stop on the grass.

"Uh...are you okay?" Rock Lee hollered over to the dog boy, but there was no answer.

Sasuke stood up and cried, "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!"

Gai nodded and put his head on his palm as he replied, "Yeah, that's what I said when I first saw it, too..."

After seeing that display of power, pee wasn't the only thing Naruto was letting loose.

'Damn, why bowels really seem to be malfunctioning today...'

* * *

Tenten let out a soft moan as her tongue entwined with Neji's, his shirtless muscular body pressed up against hers. As they continued to kiss, he slid his hand down her jeans and began to fondle with her clit.

"Ooh...ooh...N-Neji...ooh..."

"Tenten..."

Tenten could feel the powerful impact of Neji's wonderful handy-work flowing throughout her body, fueling her sexual drive. A trail of saliva hung from her lips as she and Neji broke apart for a breath of air. Taking that moment, Tenten began to undue Neji's pants as well...and then the Hyuga boy's cellphone began to ring.

(A/N: That was my first time writing any real serious het scene. HOLY SHIT! I should do it some more.)

"Dammit!" Neji cursed out loud as he climbed off the bed and took out his cellphone.

"You really should have left it off, Neji..." Tenten muttered, upset that their moment was ruined.

"I know, I know...stop nagging." Neji muttered as he held the phone up to his ear, "Hello...oh, hey, Hanabi! What's up? Huh? Hinata's gone missing again? What? She ate my chocolate, too? THAT BITCH! Fine, fine...I'll be there in a moment. See ya."

"...You're leaving?" Tenten asked, downtrodden.

Sighing, Neji nodded and he snatched his shirt and jacket up from the floor and put them on.

"I'm pretty sure Hinata wasn't kidnapped or anything this time, so it won't take too long, I hope. I'll be back soon..." Neji finished off these words by planting another passionate kiss on Tenten's lips before heading out.

'You better come back soon while I'm still feeling horny, Hyuga Neji!'

* * *

"Have a nice night, Gaara." Officer Shikamaru waved as his fellow police officer headed out for home. Outside, the sun was only just beginning to set, but due to Gaara's extreme resourcefulness and hard-working attitude, he was one of the only officers who was allowed to go off duty earlier than anyone else.

'It's nice being better than everyone else...' Gaara thought with a slight chuckle as he walked along the sidewalk back to his apartment building. He shared a single room with both Temari and Kankuro, but since Kankuro was out of town on another call, and Temari had to stay up by Mt. Hokage all week, Gaara had the whole place to himself.

'I'm gonna go on iO and watch 'Finding Nemo'!' the red-haired young man decided, grinning to himself.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a can hitting the ground.

As Gaara spun around to look, he saw a dark figure about to jab a knife right into his face.

"GAH!"

With amazing reflexes, Gaara jumped back just in time, causing the knife to leave a small scratch on his forehead instead of slicing his face off.

Clutching at the bleeding wound, Gaara realized the dark figure was actually a young man in a black jacket, holding a knife in his right gloved hand.

From within the shadow cast by the jacket's hood, Gaara could see a few strands of red hair similar to his own over his assailant's face...and a pair of grey, lifeless eyes staring back at him.

"W...Who are you?" Gaara shouted as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the mysterious young man.

"My name is Sasori." he replied, and Gaara was surprised to hear that this man's voice was a emotionless and devoid of life as his eyes; it was like looking at a living doll.

"A-Attacking an officer; hell, attacking anyone with intent to kill is a serious crime!" Gaara barked, his pistol aimed at Sasori's face, "Put down your weapon and put your hands over her head. I'm taking you to the police station right now!"

Instead of listening, Sasori charged forward, aiming his knife for Gaara's face once again.

"DAMMIT!" At impulse, Gaara pulled the trigger of the gun and shot Sasori square in the head. The red-haired attacker let out a small "oh" before falling onto the ground. Panting heavily at the horror of what he had just done, Gaara had to check the young man with bleak hopes he was still alive.

Suddenly, just as Gaara was about to walk over, Sasori rose to his feet. He coughed a bit and then shook his head...causing a single smoking bullet to fall out of his forehead and clatter onto the ground.

"Oh...oh my god..." Gaara stammered, frozen in fear.

Raising the knife, Sasori charged again, acting like nothing had happened. This time, though, he had a different plan of attack.

Cursing loudly, Gaara grasped tightly onto his pistol, aimed it...and pulled the trigger once again.


	12. UNFINISHED FOR NOW

A/N: I fixed the whole Gaara/Sasori scene by making it longer, and adding some stuff, such as making the actual result of the battle ambiguous. What is Gaara's ultimate fate in this fic? So, check it out before reading this chapter, okay?

Also, until I get really interested in working on this fic again, this is as far as it's going to go for now. I'll eventually finish up this chapter fully by adding everything else, but at this time I'm just not in the mood.

* * *

Once Kiba regained consciousness and finished screaming at Rock Lee, the training session was finally able to start.

"I can't believe we're actually going through with this..." Kiba muttered under his breath as Gai began the first lesson.

Throwing his hands up, Gai exclaimed, "Alright! Let's start off with a small quiz! Who can answer this question: What is the name of the source of energy that empowers taijutsu?"

"Uh...your own physical and mental capabilites?" Sasuke guessed.

"Is it love?! It's love, isn't it?" Naruto asked.

Gai shook his head. "WRONG! IT'S...THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"LIAR!"

Rock Lee stood up and cried, "Hey, shut up! Gai-sensei is not a liar!"

Kiba sighed and said, "Kid, this creepy old pervert's forced you to live in the fuckin' woods for 5 fuckin' years by nothing but claiming it'll make you 'stronger'! Face it; he's a liar!"

"But it did make me stronger! Remember when I punched you?" Rock Lee shot back.

"Ugh...don't remind me..."

Before the two boys could argue anymore, Gai stepped in between them and proclaimed, "I THINK A NICE FRIENDLY WASH IN THE HOT SPRINGS AT THE MOUNTAIN TOP WILL HELP EVERYONE CALM DOWN! THEN WE CAN START REALLY TRAINING!"

Kiba gasped so loud he swallowed a fly, and then he screamed, "OH GOD, ANYTHING BUT THAT! I AM NOT GETTING NAKED IN FRONT OF YOU TWO! THIS IS WORSE THAN WHEN I FOUND OUT ABOUT FUTANARI! ...Then again, I did jerk off to it, so it wasn't all THAT bad..."

"Hell, yeah! You always have the best ideas, Gai-sensei!"

Unable to argue, Naruto and Sasuke just sighed as they followed a reluctant Kiba and the two 'Green Beasts' through the forest...


End file.
